Broromance ?
by HanYura
Summary: Junsu dan Juno di tinggal Umma dan Appa nya untuk urusan bisnis di Amerika , Hubungan Hyung dongsaeng Mereka yang kurang baik tiba tiba menjadi akur,, Karena sesuatu hal


Tittle : Bro(romance)?

Cast : Xia Junsu dan kembarannya Juno , Taeyeon , Baekhyun , Lee Hyori

Genre : Family, Brothership

Rated : T for Tak Baik untuk ditiru :D

Warning : Penulis Amatiran ,Typos bertebaran , Penulisah hancur dan tak berteknik , Bahasa Gajelas

Summary : Junsu dan Juno di tinggal Umma dan Appa nya untuk urusan bisnis di Amerika , Hubungan Hyung dongsaeng Mereka yang kurang baik tiba tiba menjadi akur,, Karena sesuatu hal

**At Incheon Airport**

Kim Taeyeon dan Byun Baekhyun adalah pasangan pengusaha muda suksed dari Korea, Mereka akan pergi ke Amerika selama satu minggu untuk menghadiri pembukaan cabang perusahaan mereka disana.

"_Umma dan Appa_ berangkat ya, Juno, jaga adik mu baik baik _ne_?." Pesan Kim Taeyeon kepada Juno anak tertua nya .

"_Ne_." Jawab Juno dengan malas sambil memutar bola matanya ke atas dan ke bawah.

"_Chagiya_, ayo kita harus buru buru, lima menit lagi pesawat kita berangkat" Suami dari Kim Taeyeon bernama Byul Baekhyun menghampirinya.

"Junsu, Juno yang akur ya selama appa pergi , kalau kalian berbuat baik apa janji akan belikan hadiah ya."

"_Ne Appa_" Jawab Junsu dan Juno dengan tidak semangat

Setelah saling melambaikan tangan , perlahan bayangan Appa dan Umma mereka perlahan menghilang

**JUNSU POV **

"Sebenarnya aku tidak masalah kalau _Umma_ dan _Appa_ pergi, tapi kenapa harus sekarang? Senin depan aku ada ujian simulasi masuk perguruan tinggi, Konsenterasi belajar ku pasti terganggu karena kalau appa dan umma tidak ada di rumah Juno akan sangat ribut, Sial Sial Siaaaaal."

**JUNSU POV END~**

"Hey ! apa yang kamu pikirkan ? ayo kita pulang!" seru Juno sambil menepuk bokong Junsu

"Yah ! _hyung_ ini apa apaan? Malu dilihat orang !" Junsu yang dari tadi melamun kaget , dank karena perlakuan hyung nya tadi wajahnya sekejap memerah.

Juno Masuk kedalam mobil sedan kecil milik nya. Junsu pun membuka pintu disamping Juno

"eits ! kamu ga boleh duduk di depan !" kata Juno

"eh? _Waeyo hyung_ ?" Junsu Terkejut , Karena biasanya kalau ada Umma Juno tidak pernah melarangnya duduk di depan

"aku malu kalau cewe cewe diluar sana ngeliat aku sama kamu , nanti reputasi ku bias hancur" Jawab Juno dengan Sombong

"kamu duduk di belakang saja!"

"_ne_ ," Junsu benar benar jengah dengan sikap hyung nya yang menyebalkan

Selama perjalanan mereka tidak saling bicara, Junsu terus mem pout kan bibirnya karena benar benar sebal , disamping itu Juno Terus telefonan dengan pacarnya Lee Hyori .

**JUNSU POV**

"Chagiya, nanti malam kamu kerumah ku ya , kamu menginap saja , appa dan amma tidak ada dirumah, Aku jemput ya, oke? Muah muah muahh"

"Sungguh menjijikkan , mengajak wanita kerumah? _Hyung_ benar benar gila." Gumam ku dalam hati.

Sesampai dirumah aku langsung turun dan masuk kedalam kamar ku yang letaknya bersebelahan dengan kamar Juno, aku langsung merebahkan tubuhku di tempat tidur empuk ku tapi suara tawa Juno benar benar mengganggu ku , aku memutuskan untuk belajar untuk ujian besok , walaupun hanya ujian simulasi , aku tidak mau gagal , kalau aku gagal reputasiku sebagai anak pintar disekolah akan hancur

**05:00PM **

Sepertinya si sialan itu sedang pergi , rumah begitu sepi dan tenang , tapi syukurlah aku jadi bisa focus belajar.

**09:00 PM**

Aku masih belajar ,tapi tiba tiba konsenterasi ku pecah karena suara berisik dari juno yang sepertinya baru pulang , pasti _hyung_ku itu habis dari diskotik dan mabuk, tapi aku tetap tidak peduli , pasti di datang bersama wanita murahan bernama Lee Hyori itu.

Jam mulai menunjukan pukul sebelas malam , dan tepat saat itu konsenterasiku pecah karena mendengar desahan demi desahan dari kamar Juno, sepertinya mereka sedang bersenang senang

Suara itu terdengar begitu jelas membuat mataku tidak bisa ditutup.

Aku mulai penasaran ,dan mengambil gelas kosong untuk nguping suara random dari kamar hyung ku,kerena letak kamar kami yang bersebelahan pasti cara ini akan membuat ku dapat mendengar lebih jelas.

Perlahan ku tempelkan sisi gelas ke dinding dan menempelkan ke sisi lain dari gelas tersebut

"_ohh … depper honey ,, yeah_ !" suara wanita murahan itu membuat ku ingin muntah, Sekarang aku mendengar suara Juno

"_yeah soo tight B*it*h ohhhhh hmmmmmmmmm_ " tidak tau setan apa yang merasuki ku tapi suara desahan juno terdengar lebih menarik ditelingaku

"ahhhh!" teriakan kecil Juno yang menandakan dia suah mencapai klimaksnya , suara beratnya benar benar membuat celana bagian selangkangan ku menjadi begitu sesak

Sudah lebih dari tiga jam suara itu tetap tidak berhenti , berapa lama waktu yang mereka butuhkan untuk melakukan itu ?, Walaupun aku juga menikmati bunyi bunyi itu terutama suara Juno tapi ini benar benar keterlaluan , sekarang sudah pukul dua malam aku masih belum bisa tidur padahal besok aku harus pergi kesekolah untuk ujian .

**JUNSU POV END~**

Setelah mengumpulkan semua keberaniannya , Junsu Keluar perlahan dari kamarnya sambil membawa tongkat baseball miliknya , sesampai didepan pintu kamar juno , Junsu pun mengecek apakah pintu tersebut terkunci atau tidak , ternyata TIDAK . Suara suara desahan itu semakin jelas karena sekarang junsu berdiri di depan sumbernya

Akhirnya junsu membuka pintu kamar Juno dengan kasar dan berteriak

"KALIAN BERDUA SAMPAI KAPAN ?"

Sontak sepasang kekasih yang sedang melakukan aktivitas terlarang itu terkejut dan menolehkan kepalanya kearah pintu .

"Kyaaaaaaaa!" lee Hyori berteriak , karena saat itu dia sedang tidak menggunakan apa apa dan dalam posisi mengendarai Juno dengan Juno Junior tertancap didalamnya(?)

Disana Junsu terlihat dengan mata yang merah menyala dan nafas terengah engah sambil menggenggam tongkat baseballnya

"YA! Anak kecil apa yang kalu lakukan pergi sana !" dengan tenaga yang tersisa juno berusaha mengusir junsu .

Tanpa bicara apa apa junsu segera berjalan mendekat dan mendorong Lee hyori menjauh dari Junsu hingga Junsu Junior terlepas dengan kasar dari tubuh Lee Hyori

"ahhhhhh…" Lee hyori mendesah kesakitan

Tanpa aba aba Junsu memukulkan Tongkat Baseballnya kearah Junsu berkali kali hingga membuat hidung juno Berdarah , sembari memukul juno , junsu pun melihat tubuh polos Juno dengan Junior yang masih tegang , pemandangan itu cukup membuatnya turn on , tapi junsu sudah sangan mengantuk hingga dia sudah tidak peduli dengan dorongan yang lain .

"berhentilah ! aku butuh tidur !a kuharus ujian simulasi besok" Junsu pun berlalu dari kamar Juno tanpa melihat keadaan hyori karena Junsu malu melihat tubuh polos hyori

Junsu Kembali ke kamarnya dan membanting pintu kamarnya finally Junsu langsung tertidur diatas tempat tidur dengan pulas karena sudah mengeluarkan semuah emosi

Keesokan paginya Junsu terbangun , jam menunjukan pukul tujuh pagi , walaupun hanya tidur 5 jam tapi badannya terasa segar dan tidak mengantuk lagi

"ah sudah jam Tujuh , aku harus sarapan dan bersiap , sekolah mulai jam delapan" Junsu bangkin dengan malas menuju ruang makan yang ada dilantai satu.

Sambil mengucel matanya junsu berjalan menuruni tangga , tiba tiba mata junsu terbelalak melihat meja makan yang penuh dengan makanan untuk sarapan pagi .

"siapa yang masak ?" Tanya junsu dalam hati

"hey kau! Sudah bangun?" Juno menyapa junsu .

Ternyata Juno lah yang menyiapkan sarapan pagi kali ini , Juno terlihat sedang membawa segelas susu dan meletakkannya diatas meja

Mata Junsu terpaku saat melihat Juno yang hanya mengenakan celana bahan longgar yang tidak memakai kaos, Rambut Basah Juno yang acak acakan dan handuk yang melingkar dibahu juno , plus hidung nya yang disumpal dengan tissue terlihat begitu menggoyahkan iman seorang Xia Junsu.

"apa yang aku fikirkan?" suara Juno membuat jusu tersadar dari lamunan nya

"oh Hyung, siapa yang menyiapkan sarapan ini ?" Tanya junsu sambil duduk di kursi yang sudah disiapkan

"Hyori yang memasak, ini tanda permintaan maafnya kepada mu" jawab Juno sambil memakan roti

"benarkah ? dimana Hyori Noona sekarang ? aku mau mengucapkan terimakasih" Tanya Junsu kaget.

"dia kusuruh pulang , katanya dia malu bertemu dengan mu" jawab juno sambil mengunnyah rotinya

**JUNO POV**

"gara gara kau, aku harus menyelesaikan pekerjaan ku sendiri" umpat Juno dalam Hati

"hyung maaf ya hidung mu itu.." Junsu merasa bersalah

Tiba tiba ide cemerlang muncul di otak ku , untuk memberinya sedikit hukuman , kau harus bertanggung jawab Xia Junsu . gumam Juno

**JUNO POV end**

**Autho POV**

Juno tiba tiba bangkit dari kursinya , dan berjalan mendekati Junsu , Juno Melemparkan handuk yang mnutupi dadanya hingga kini tubuh coklat nya terlihat dengan jelas, Juno terus mendekati Junsu dengan gesture yang menggoda.

"omo? Apa yang kau lakukan hyung ?" Junsu kaget

"kau harus bertanggung jawab Junsu" Juno tersenyum sambil melepas Tissue yang menyumbat hidung nya.

Juno Mengangkat Junsu dan meletakkannya diatas meja makan , Perlahan juno mengelus pipi merah junsu .

Juno Mencoba meraih gelas susu yang masih terisi penuh dan menumpahkannya perlahan didadanya , Mata Junsu terbelalak melihat pemandangan didepannya melihat cairan susu itu mengalir didada bidang hyung nya menuju perut six pack Juno membuat Junsu Kecil terbangun dan ternyata Juno menyadari kalau perlakuannya itu membuat Junsu ter rangsang(?)

"Kau Menyukainya Eoh?" bisik Juno Seduktif

"A,,AA,,Aniyo" Junsu begitu gugup , sambil menelan ludahnya

Junsu mulai menciumi pipi Junsu dengan perlahan dan terus menghembuskan nafasnya di sekitar telinga junsu , perlakuannya ini cukup membuat Junsu sesak nafas .

Tangan Juni mulai menjalar ke celana junsu dan meremas remas tonjolan yang masih tertutup dengan celana milik Junsu.

"ahhh.." Junsu kembali mendesah

"Kau menyukainya dongsaengie ? Tanya Juno yang masih meremas remas junsu kecil

Bibir Juno beralih ke bibir Junsu , ini merupakan ciuman pertama junsu , jantungnya berdetak begitu cepat , begitu junsu mersakan bibir mereka saling bertaut , junsu langsung memejamkan matanya sekuat mungkin . namun lama kelamaan junsu mulai menikmati bibir hyung nya , kini tangan junsu mulai menjambak jambak rambut juno

"emhhh … Hyunghh cukuuphhh" junsu benar benar kehabisan nafas

"tidakh akanh kulepaskanh dongsaengiehhh " jawab juno sambil terus memperdalam ciumannya

Tiba Tiba,,,,,,

Ting Tong !~ suara bel rumah berbunyi , Sontak mereka berdua melepas kan ciumannya Juno segera mengambil handuknya yang tercecer dilantai dan pergi kepintu depan melihat siapa yang datang,

Junsu hanya bisa duduk termenung diatas meja , bibirnya yang basah oleh saliva keduanya terasa seperti terkena electric Shock karena tiba tiba dilepas .

"ah Xiah Junsu! Sadar lah " Junsu berusaha menyadarkan diri.

Saat Junsu melihat Jam , Junsu langsung melompat dari meja makan tadi karena sekarang sudah pukul 07:40 AM, dia harus pergi sekolah

Aku berangkat sekolah tanpa mengacuhkan Juno yang sedang bicara dengan tamu yang bukanlain adalah eunhyuk sang penjual DVD yadong itu ,, pasti lagi update DVD terbaru

**JUNSU POV**

Sial kejadian tapi benar benar tidak bisa keluar dari kepala ku , Kenapa soal ujian ini begitu buram untuk ku baca , Celana ku terasa sempit karena Junsu Kecil tak henti bangun .

"YA WAKTUNYA TINGGAL TIGA MENIT LAGI" Pengawas ujian memperingatkan kalau waktunya hamper habis

Sialnya aku baru mengisi lima belas buah jawaban dari empat pulah delapan pertanyaan Bagaimana ini ?

Setelah sedikit membujuk pengawas untuk memberiku waktu ekstra akhirnya aku dapat mengisi tiga puluh soal tapi isinya cima asal tebak , Pengumuman Ujian Simulasi akan diumumkan lima menit lagi , Aku harus pergi ke toilet untuk menenangkan Junsu kecil ku .

OH!,,, akhirnya semual terselesaikan , aku berjalan menuju koridor tempat pengumuman hasil ujian simulasi disana semua murid berdesak desakan untuk melihat hasil kerja mereka , ahh jantungku berdetak begitu cepat , akhirnya aku mendapati namaku berada diurutan sepuluh orang terbawah dengan total skor 60 dan atrinya aku tidak lulus ujian simulasi , Tapi aku tidak merasa buruk , aku tidak merasa malu , karena diotakku sekarang hanya ada bayangan tentang kejadian tadi pagi .

**JUNO POV**

Fikiran ku benar benar kacau ! apa yang kulakukan ! kenapa aku mencium nya ? tapi bibir adik ku terasa begitu manis , caranya menjambak rambut ku begitu membuat ku turn on , apalagi desahan cempreng nya , Juno Kecil bersabarlah sampai Junsu Pulang sekolah .

**JUNO POV END**

**Autho POV**

"aku pulang" Junsu sampai dirumah .

"Sepertinya juno sedang pergi" gumam junsu , dia mulai mencari juno tapi tetap tidak menemukannya .

"huh , Ya sudah aku ganti bagu judu" Junsu berjalan menuju Kamarnya

Junsu Terkejut Mendapati hyung nya yang sedang tidur dikamarnya

"Hyung! Sedang apa kau disini " Jusu Shock

"Hehehe menunggu mu pulang sekolah" Juno cengengesan dan menyibakkan selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya dan seketika tubuh polosnya ter ekspos.

" Hoaaa! Mana baju mu ! " junsu menutup matanya dengan tangan

"kita harus menyelesaikan pekerjaan yang tertunda Junsu! " Juno Memelum Junsu

"Annnii…." Junsu Menolak

"Ayo lah" Juno Menguatkan pelukannya

"Gara gara kau aku tidak lulus ujian simulasi " Junsu mendorong tubuh naked Juno menjauh

"Benarkah … _M..Mi.. Mianhae Junsu_" Juno tertunduk dan merebahkan tubuhnya diatas tempat tidur

Tiba Tiba Ide cemerlang muncul diotak Junsu

"Aku harus memanfaatkan keadaan ini" Junsu tersenyum dalam hati

"kau harus membayarnya Hyung !" Junsu mendekati Juni Perlahan

"apa ? Membayar?" Juno kaget mendengar kata kara Junsu

Junsu Mendorong Juno dan menindih tubuh Juno dab nukai menautkan bibirnya .

Mereka Menghabiskan 4 hari yang tersisa untuk melakukan hal itu non stop , Hingga hari kepulangan Appa Dan Umma nya

Hari Kepulangan _appa dan umma_

"Kau baik baik saja Chagiya?" Tanya Juno

"Aku baik baik saja Hyung" jawab Junsu meyakinkan Hyungnya

"T..Tapi kau terlihat kesulitan untuk berjalan" Juno Khawatir dg keadaan dongsaengnya

"ini gara gara hyung yang terus memasuki ku" Junsu Monyong monyong

"hey Kau juga tidak mau berhenti kan ?" Juno ngeLes

Incheon Airport  
"Juno Junsu ! Amma merindukan mu " Kim Taeyeon memeluk anak anak kesayangannya

"Junsu , Kenapa cara berjalan mu aneh dan sedikit pincang ?" Tanya Baekhyun Appa nya

"aa aa aku Jatuh dari tangga appa" Jawab junsu menutupi kebenarannya

"hehehehe" Juno Cuma bisa senyum senyum

Sepanjang perjalanan Juno dan Junsu terlihat akur , appa dan Umma nya merasa heran.

"Kenapa mereka jadi akur ya pah ?" tanya Kim Taeyeon

"Ia aneh , tapi bagus lah kita jadi merasa tenang sekarang" Jawab Baekyun sambil senyum

**_END_**

**Akhirnya Selesai Juga ya ~~~ **

**FF request dari Celi/Iino Sayuri sang penggemar Xia Junsu **

**Hahahaha maaf aku butuh waktu 13126543451903576375 tahun untuk nyelesain ff yg satu ini :D**

**Semoga suka ya ya ya ()(?)**

**Ending nya rada Makasa Gajelas soalnya bingung gitu **

**Sorry Penulisannya ancur banget soalnya buru buru ya :D computer juga lagi rusak nih ToT**

**Feel Free For Review ?**

**Thanks for Reading**


End file.
